


Obsession With Cats

by destieldevotee



Series: Obsession With Cats [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Artist Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Loves Cats, Dean is a Sweetheart, Emotional, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Castiel, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Sad Castiel, Shy Castiel, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Writer Dean, cas likes to pet cats, dean works at a petstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldevotee/pseuds/destieldevotee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates his job at the pet store but soon finds a reason to like it when he discovers that a mysterious and cute guy by the name of Castiel likes to come in regularly and hold the cats. He's soon intrigued and interested so he befriends Castiel but ends up falling hard for the cat loving boy.<br/>They end up becoming each other's weakness and strength, mending each other's wounds and becoming what the other needs.<br/>Dean and Castiel find happiness in an unexpected place; each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession With Cats

**Author's Note:**

> I originally got this from a tumblr au prompt: dean works at a petstore and cas is a regular customer that pets cats when he's sad. though I added my own creative spark. Also, I'm probably gonna add time stamps and one-shot's of Cas and Dean's life in this etc. Or like more smut scenes between them because I was only able to add in one. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Dean was poor just like almost every other college student.

It was his junior year and he had just gotten fired from his old job at a small shop which sold records, movies and books. It wasn’t much but he got a paycheck with a good amount of money and that’s all he needed. Unfortunately, his time there didn’t last since his boss was an asshole who didn’t have the heart to give Dean mercy as he was constantly running late or missing work.

It wasn’t his fault that he had a life outside of work.

Dean didn’t want to bother with finding a new job but he needed to support himself and to do that he needed money.

After a couple of days of searching, he found a job opening at a local pet store near campus. Since there weren’t many other options, he decided to give it a shot and plead for a position.

Dean was hired soon after he had done the necessary paperwork and interviews with the manager who seemed intimidating but fair.

Now he stood, in the middle of a pet shop surrounded by thrilled children and loud woofs along with small meows. He was four days into his new job and he was already tired of it. All day, he had to deal with smelly animals and whiny or disappointed customers.

Dean sighed as he observed his surroundings. Nothing ever exciting happens in this pet store. His job, was quite boring. But he pulled through, for the money.

He liked animals, but not when he had to clean their poop and hear their loud noises all day.

“I’m kind of worried man.”

Dean was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his coworker, Garth, speak to him from where he stood. Dean looked over at the scrawny boy with floppy brown hair, he was biting his lip and fiddling with his hands nervously.

“Why’re worried?” Dean asked nonchalantly while leaning against the counter.

Garth sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s our regular, he always comes in and pets the cats but he hasn’t been here in like a week.”

Dean raised his eyebrow inquisitively. “Why does he pet the cats?”

Garth shrugged his shoulders. “Heck I wish I knew man, he’s kind of mysterious. He just comes in here and likes to hang out with the cats. I’ve only spoken with him a few times but he’s never told me why.”

Dean made a humming sound. “Weird.”

“Yeah, but he’s a pretty cool guy. Really love those cats, it’s kind of endearing.” Garth grinned.

Dean snorted amusingly and decided to tease him a bit. “Yeah okay, cat dude probably got creeped out by your love-filled gazes.”

Garth punched his shoulder. “Hey! They’re not love-gazes, all I’m saying is that it’s nice to watch y’know? Dude gets real happy when he’s around the cats.”

Dean chuckled. “Watch out Garth, you got some hardcore competition.”

“Screw you man!” Garth retorted playfully and walked off to help out a customer.

Dean rolled his eyes and quietly laughed to himself once more. Having Garth as a co worker made his job a little less boring. He was thoroughly entertained when his shift intertwined with Garth’s, the kid could be entertaining to be around.

Messing with him reminded Dean of the times he’d playfully tease his little brother, Sam. Since Garth was a couple years younger than him, a freshman in college, Dean felt like a big brother sometimes towards him. It was like a reflex; a nice substitute for his brother.

Old habits never change; Dean thought.

Dean stood behind the counter for another hour. He constantly checked his watched but felt disappointed each time. He still had three hours left of his shift. While he waited for something to do, he’d find himself looking up each time the bell dinged when someone walked into the store.

He’d wonder if each person who walked in is the mysterious cat-lover guy. Dean couldn’t help it, he was intrigued by this dude and he hasn’t even met him yet.

“Dean!”

He instantly stood straight at the sound of his boss’s gruff voice.

“Yeah?” Dean looked over at his boss walking over, hoping he wasn’t in trouble or anything. Dean didn’t want to get fired again so soon.

Bobby stopped by the counter. “A dog threw up, can ya’ clean it up?”

Dean looked around and saw that everyone else was busy doing something, he was the only available worker. He sighed and walked around the counter. “Sure, I’ll get right to it.”

“Thanks.” Bobby said gratefully.

Dean grabbed the key to the cage and some cleaning supplies then walked over the area that Bobby had pointed out. The dog, which Dean recognized to be a Boston Terrier, was just sitting in the corner of its crate and hunched over. Dean felt sorry for the dog, he wished someone would buy the pup.

C’mon buddy, can’t have you in here while I clean up your mess.” Dean muttered to the dog after he unlocked the cage. Dean carefully hauled the dog out and put a leash on him.

“Alright… Stay.” He said after he had tied the end of the leash around a nearby pole. Dean quickly got to work and cleaned up the barf that was starting to stink. He threw it in a bin and sprayed the cage clean. Once he was satisfied that it was comfortable enough for the dog again, he untied the leash and set the dog back into the cage.

He locked it, then almost wanted to take him back out again when he saw the wide-eyed stare that the dog was giving him.

“Sorry, you ‘gotta stay in here.” He said even though he doubted the dog could understand him. Dean put away the supplies then walked back to the counter. Bobby later came over to thank him again.

“Thanks again for cleanin’ that up, I wish I could give the poor animals a better livin’ style.” He said seeming a bit guilty.

“Well at least they’re not out on the street or somethin’. I’m sure he just ate some bad food; we’re doing all we can.” Dean reassured him. Though he also internally wished that they could get bigger cages or at least make it a little bit more comfortable.

But, this’ll do for now.

“I suppose. Good work Dean, you’re a good employee.”

Dean grinned at the compliment and thanked him as Bobby walked off again. He rarely ever got praised at his past jobs. It made him feel good, like he’s actually succeeding at something for once. People seeing some hope in him gave Dean motivation to not slack off and try harder.

A couple more hours passed and his shift was finally over. He grabbed his coat and said his farewells to Bobby and the coworkers that were still working. He walked out into the cool autumn weather and shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

Dean slid into his Impala and drove toward his apartment building. He had moved into one after his sophomore year, not wanting to be stuck with a roommate again. He found that he liked living alone, it wasn’t too expensive and was big enough for him to live there through the rest of college.

Once he got inside his room, Dean flopped down onto his bed and sighed happily. He was bone-tired from having class early in the morning then having to rush to work straight after. It was almost evening and he still had to finish some assignments.

Sitting up, he ran his hand through his hair and was about to go get a snack before he took a nap when his phone rang. Dean picked it up and saw that Sam was calling, he smiled and immediately answered.

“Sammy! What’s up?”

He heard some shuffling on the other end. “Hey Dean, just wanted to call and see how’re doing.”

Dean snorted. “I’m touched.” He could practically hear Sam rolling his eyes at his sarcastic comment.

“So, how’s your classes?”

Dean sighed. “They’re ok, I’m getting decent grades and haven’t been kicked out yet so that good.”

“Dean you should have more faith in yourself.” Now it was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. He wished the kid didn’t lecture him so much on how he needs to believe in himself.

“It’s fine Sam. How’s Dad? How’s school?” He decided to change the subject; not wanting to get too into that subject right now.

“Dad’s doing okay, much better nowadays thankfully. School’s fine, I got all A’s on my report card.”

Dean brightened, he was happy that Sam was doing so well and succeeding in school. Much better than himself.

“Good, I’m glad he’s not a severe alcoholic anymore. But Sam that’s great! ‘M proud of ya’.”

“Thanks. Yeah he’s stepped up his game a bit.” He paused for a second them seemed to remember something. “Oh! I also met a… Girl.”

Dean raised his eyebrow. “A girl?”

“Yeah, her name’s Jess. She’s really nice and pretty.” He mentally snorted at how dreamy Sam’s voice sounded.

“Should I be planning the wedding?” Dean joked.

“No! We’re not dating, just friends.”

“But you like her?” Dean pushed on.

“Yeah…. A bit.” Dean smiled, Sammy was finally growing up.

“Good… That’s good you found someone.”

“What about you?”

Dean squinted his eyes. “What about me?”

“Have you met anyone?”

“Nope, no one has caught my attention.” Dean was interested in a few people in the past. But they were either not wanting a relationship like Dean or there were certain aspects of their personality that annoyed the hell out of Dean.

He hooked up with people, but it never went further than that. He sometimes wondered if he should be even trying to be in a relationship. Dean sometimes doubted that he could give them what they want, or that he’d be a good partner.

He sometimes thought that maybe he should be more of an I-don’t-do-relationships type of guy. But then again, he wasn’t going to totally turn away from the possibility of dating. If someone came along that could tolerate him and that he liked a lot, he would definitely go for it and try out a relationship.

As cliché as it sounds, Dean just hasn’t found ‘the one’ yet. Though he doubted he ever would.

“Well, maybe someone’ll come along that catches your interest.”

“Sure, I’ll keep an eye out for someone like that.” Dean partially lied.

“Okay… Well I ‘gotta go. I just wanted to call really quick.”

“Alright, say ‘hi’ to dad for me. Bye.”

“Will do, talk to you later Dean.”

Dean hung up and tossed his phone onto the bed as he got ready for a quick shower, abandoning the idea of a nap. He just hoped tomorrow would be less tiring and more interesting.

* * *

 

“Dean, stay after class please.” Dean groaned as he heard Ms. Moseley, his creative writing teacher, call him out. He didn’t remember doing anything to get him in trouble, but this wasn’t unusual for him to have to talk to the teacher after class. He had probably forgotten to turn in an assignment.

“Yeah?” He asked warily as he walked up to her desk where she stood as she was organizing papers. Ms. Moseley glanced up and smiled warmly. Dean was taken aback. He had expected a glare or a disappointed frown.

“Dean. I’d like to talk to you about your recent assignment that you turned in.” She greeted him in a friendly manner then got straight to the point.

Dean chewed on his lip as he mentally went through all of his recent papers that he had turned in. Some were homework sheets, some were short stories based on prompts and some were essays. None rang any bells.

“Which assignment was that?” He figured he might as well ask.

Ms. Moseley went through a stack of papers before she pulled one out. There were about seven or so papers stapled together with black typed words on the paper. She placed it in front of him on the edge of the desk.

“I read your short story that you turned in and I wanted to praise you on how well-written and interesting it was. It was by far my favorite out of all of them.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. She had liked it and was now complimenting him? He was astonished. Dean remembered this one, he had turned it in a couple days ago. He had to write a tragedy in less than ten pages. Dean didn’t think it was that good.

“Really? You actually liked it?” Dean needed to hear it again, he still couldn’t believe it.

“Yes, you’re a very good writer Dean. You should give yourself more credit.” She stated kindly. Dean shuffled his feet awkward, feeling flustered yet embarrassed that she could see right through him.

“Thank you Ms. Moseley. I… I appreciate that.” Dean let out a breathy laugh and smiled.

“You’re welcome dear. I wanted to also ask if you had thought about entering a piece in the writing contest that’s coming up. I’m confident that you could win.”

Dean knew about the writing contest, but didn’t bother to sign up. Apparently one of the winning pieces could possibly get published or get sent to a publisher. But, Dean didn’t think that he could win. There were better-skilled and talented writers than him that were probably entering. He figured that he didn’t stand a chance.

“Well, I hadn’t considered it…” He drifted off, not sure if he should decline or how he should tell her that he didn’t think he was good enough.

“I think you should. You’re very talented, you just have to push yourself to succeed.” Dean ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t sure how to respond or deal with all of these praises.

“Uhm thank you. I’ll think about it.”

“Wonderful. It’s not that hard. The only requirements are that it’s fiction and under 100,000 words. Nothing too graphic.”

“Alright, thank you again ma’am. If I come up with anything good, I’ll consider entering it in.”

“Okay, have a good day Dean.”

“You too.” Dean mumbled then walked out. He checked the time, then widened his eyes as he realized his shift starts soon.

“Shit.” He sprinted to his car then hopped in to quickly stop by his apartment. Once he parked outside, he took the elevator to his floor.

Dean unlocked his door and went inside the room to quickly change into his work clothes then grab a quick snack. Once he was sure he had everything, he went back down to the parking lot and speedily drove down the road to get to his shift on time.

He got there a couple minutes late and immediately went to Bobby’s office. Dean stopped outside the opened door and knocked on the door to let Bobby know he was there.

Once he got Bobby’s attention, he started hurriedly speaking. “Hey sorry I’m a couple minutes late. My teacher had me stay after class to talk about an assignment then I had to rush to my apartment to get changed- “

“Quit your babblin’ it’s fine. ‘M just glad ya’ made it.”

Dean let out a relieved breath. “Oh cool okay, thanks.” He mumbled then stepped back out, not knowing what else to say. Dean walked over to his place by the counter.

“Hey Garth, did cat dude come by today?” Dean asked, slightly curious, when he saw Garth who had just gotten done from assisting a pet owner.

It’s not like he was interested to meet the guy. Nope not at all.

“Nah. I sure hope he does though, you’d love him!”

Dean laughed. “Sure. We’ll all become besties and bond over cats.”

“You and your jokes. But hey it could happen!”

“In your dreams.”

He bantered with Garth for a bit, but had to send him away as a customer came up. He rang up the dog food, chew toy and turtle food then put it into the cash register.

“That’ll be $32.89.” The woman swiped her credit card as Dean printed out the receipt and handed it to her.

“Have a good day ma’am.” Dean said politely then heard a faint, mumbled ‘you too.’

He helped out a few more customers and cleaned out some cages for the next hour or so. Dean was walking around asking if people needed help when the bell above the door dinged, signaling someone walked inside.

Before he could look, he heard Garth excitedly yell out something.

“Castiel! It’s been a while man.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. Castiel? He’s never heard that name before. Maybe he was a friend of Garth’s.

He turned towards the direction of his voice and saw Garth greeting a guy who looked to be around Dean’s age. He stood shuffling his feet and rubbing his clothed arms. He had dark brown hair and a smooth sort of tan face. His sweater looked a little big on him; Dean noticed.

Garth caught his eye and waved him over enthusiastically. Dean sighed and decided to join him and his friend, not knowing what else to do.

While walking over there, it hit him that this is probably the guy who likes to pet cats. Dean walked a bit faster.

“Castiel, this is Dean Winchester. He just started working here.” Garth introduced him before Dean could say anything.

Dean smiled and held out his hand. “Hey there.” He greeted lamely.

Castiel stared at him with wide, blue eyes and shook his hand. Dean stared back, fascinated with how blue the man’s eyes were and how rough yet warm his hand felt grasped in his own. How his grip was firm and how his lean fingers touched his for a few seconds.

“Nice to meet you.” Castiel said in a shy manner while his eyes were now downcast, no longer staring into his own. He then pulled his hand away hastily as if he felt like the handshake went on for a second too long.

Dean wished he hadn’t. The thought entered his mind before he could stop it.

His voice though, sounded nothing like his appearance. Castiel didn’t look scrawny or nerd-like. In fact, he seemed to have a fit form. His thighs, from what Dean has got a glimpse of, seemed thick. He could tell that Castiel had a lean, muscular body underneath the large cotton sweater.

But, from the awkward way he’s standing and how shy he seemed, Dean expected that his voice would be squeaky or high. Or maybe extremely quiet and soft. Instead, he had a somewhat deep voice. Not Darth-Vader deep, but it was gravelly and low enough to be considered sort of deep.

Dean didn’t mind though, he liked it. It sounded masculine and kind of hot.

“Dean this is the guy that I was telling you about.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows and curiously squinted his eyes at that. Dean thought he looked like an adorable, confused kitten.

“Ah, so you _are_ the guy who likes cats.” Dean grinned.

Castiel nervously tugged at the hem of his sweater. “Yes, that’s me. I do like cats a lot.”

“Why’s that?”

Castiel shrugged. “No reason, they’re just soft to touch.”

He knew there had to be a reason why Castiel came in everyday, from what Garth told him, and hung out with the cats for hours. But, he just met the guy so he didn’t push him to answer all his questions.

Maybe he just really did like cats that much.

But before he could respond Garth cut in.

“So where’ve ya’ been? I was a little worried something happened because y’know you haven’t been here in a week.”

Castiel shrugged again, waving it off. Though, as Dean observed, he noticed that Castiel looked a bit nervous and timid. “It was nothing, something just came up and I wasn’t able to come in like usual.”

“Oh good I’m glad everything is okay. the cats missed ya’.”

He was about to say something else but Bobby called out to him.

“Crap duty calls! See you ‘round Castiel.”

Castiel muttered a ‘bye’ then turned back to Dean. He seemed to not know if he should stay or just walk off. Dean cleared his throat.

“He’s real energetic, I told him that he probably scared you off.” Dean chuckled, trying to start conversation.

“Yes very. But no I was just busy and couldn’t come.” Cas sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Right. Well c’mon Cas I’ll show you to the cats.” He said as he started walking towards where the cats were, then glanced behind him to make sure Cas was following.

He was.

Dean stopped in front of the cages with Cas. He didn’t miss the bright smile that came across Cas’s face once he saw the cats. Cas immediately opened the cage and brought one out to hold. Dean felt invisible strings tug at his heart as he watched Cas hold the calico cat or how Cas’s hands tenderly stroked the feline’s fur.

Cas seemed at ease while looking down at the cat. His shoulders seemed to relax, the invisible tension drifting away. Cas seemed happy.

“So do you go to the college near here?” Dean asked, wanting to get to know him better.

Cas looked up and seemed to remember that Dean was there. “Yes, I’m a junior.”

“Oh cool same.”

Dean didn’t know what else to say, he felt like he was interfering with Cas’s time with the cats. He realized he should probably get back to the counter.

“Well I ‘gotta get back to work, I’ll talk to you later Cas.” Dean heard Cas say ‘okay’ as he walked back over to the counter.

For the rest of his shift, he talked to customers and watched Cas interact with the cats. He would hold one for five or six minutes then put it back as he got another out. Dean smiled as he saw how cute Cas looked.

Not once did Cas’s soft and adorable smile drop. He stayed sitting by the cages holding and stroking the cats until Dean’s shift ended. Which, was also when the store started closing.

Dean felt a bit creepy as he realized he was staring at Cas for the majority of the time. He tried not to, but it was rather difficult. Especially because Cas was rather attractive. He felt pulled towards Cas with his adorable looks and his timid yet sweet personality.

Dean couldn’t explain it.

He barely knew the guy yet that’s all he wanted. To know everything about Cas and be closer with him.

Dean felt silly.

After he had gotten things ready for closing time, Cas was walking away from the cats and headed towards the door. Dean knew he should say something, but didn’t know what. It was then he noticed that it was raining outside.

He took his chance.

“Hey Cas!”

Cas stopped and glanced at Dean then waited for him to come up. Dean bit his lip and asked him before he changed his mind.

“Do you need a ride or do you have a car? I just ask because it’s raining a bit hard and I’d hate for you to have to walk to where you live in the rain.” He stopped himself before it could turn into a ramble.

Cas seemed surprised at his question, then seemed to weigh his options. He sighed in defeat.

“No, I usually just walk back. I… I could use a ride if you’re willing.” Cas flitted his eyes from the floor to his own green gaze.

Dean smiled. “Yeah it’s no problem, I’d be an ass to not offer.” He waved off the offer as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“Right, thank you Dean.”

“Just let me do a couple things then we’ll leave.” After Cas nodded, Dean walked off to finish locking and cleaning things up. Once he was satisfied everything looked in order, he walked back to find Cas leaning against the wall by the door.

“You ready?” He asked Cas.

“Yes.”

They ran out in the rain together. Dean quickly unlocked his car then they both hopped inside. Dean turned on the heater as he started the car. He then ran his hand through the strands of his hair as droplets of water were shaken off.

“You live on campus right?” He glanced at Cas.

“Yes, in the boy’s dormitory.”

Dean drove out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of the campus. He couldn’t help but glance at Cas out of the corner of his eyes every now and then. He discovered that he merely enjoyed looking at Cas. He was like an appealing piece of artwork that Dean just wanted to explore and discover. Observe until not an inch was left to discover. Stare until everything became clear.

He also realized that Cas would glance at him whenever he would look away.

Dean noticed that since they left the store/shelter, Cas’s smile had slowly faded until the glow in his eyes was gone. The light that had erupted onto his face had dimmed. He didn’t look as happy as he was with the cats. Dean pondered on that.

He flipped on the radio. “You like rock?”

Cas glanced towards him from where he had been staring out the window at the passing by scenery. “Yes it’s enjoyable, I like a few bands.”

Dean grinned, he could definitely get used to hanging around Cas. “Great.”

They didn’t talk again as the beat of the guitar and drums filled the empty void of silence in the distance. Dean quietly hummed along to it then frowned when he noticed that the dorms were coming into view.

He wanted to use this time to talk to Cas, but he’d barely said twenty words.

Dean pulled into the lot then parked his car. The rain had stopped beating harshly onto the ground and had changed into a light drizzle.

“Thank you, Dean.” He heard Cas say.

“Woah wait.” Dean blurted out before Cas could open the door. Cas looked at him curiously, his head slightly tilted.

“I-uh…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Can I have your number? Y’know just in case you need a ride out of the rain again or anything in general.”

He hoped that didn’t sound too forward or creepy.

But, Cas lifted his lips in a small smile. “Of course, that’d be nice.”

Dean pulled out his phone, unlocked it, then handed it to Cas. He watched as Cas put his number into his phone.

“Okay done.”

Cas handed the phone back then shyly smiled once more. “Thanks again for the ride.”

“No problem Cas, anytime.” Cas was about to get about but then hesitated.

“Do you not live in the dorms?” He asked.

“Nah, I live in an apartment building near here by myself.”

Cas nodded in understanding. “Ah okay, just curious.”

“See ya’ Cas.” Dean waved as Cas got out of the car and gently shut the door. Cas turned to wave back then walked off towards the entrance.

Dean stared until Cas got inside, then drove off towards his place. He didn’t stop smiling even when he parked his car and had to walk up the flight of stairs to his room since the elevator was temporarily broken.

He got some homework done and talked to Sam again. When he told him about meeting Cas, Sam immediately started to tease him; the damn bitch.

It was late in the evening when he had finished his homework and had decided to text Cas. He went into his contacts and found him titled as ‘Cas Novak’. Dean smiled when he saw that he had typed in the nickname that he had given him.

**_hey Cas, it’s Dean Winchester_ **

He pressed send then anxiously waited for a reply. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed. He looked down from the television screen and saw that Cas had replied. Dean grinned and opened it.

**Cas Novak: Hello Dean**

**_what’re up to?_ **

Dean decided to keep it simple and short.

**Cas Novak: I’m working on a painting for my art class. I have to paint something that makes me happy so I’m painting a portrait of a cat :p**

Dean snorted. Of course it would be a cat. Though, he couldn’t help the smile that made his way to his lips. It was cute.

**_that’s neat, what’s up with you and cats huh?_ **

He hoped that Cas didn’t think his message was judgmental or rude. He meant it as a light, friendly curiosity.

**Cas Novak: They’re therapeutic in a way for me, I generally feel calm and at ease around cats as weird as it may sound**

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. Therapeutic? Did Cas have a disability or something? Dean didn’t notice anything wrong with him when he met Cas. Sure he was a bit timid and shy but Dean didn’t think much of it. Was there something he didn’t know?

He gnawed at his bottom lip and wondered if he should ask what Cas meant by that. But, he soon decided that, that would be a bit too nosy since they only just met today. He doubted Cas would spill his secrets to Dean so soon.

**_ah interesting. don’t worry dude I don’t find it weird, it’s kinda intriguing and cute in a way. we all have those things that make us happy, like for me it’s pie and writing_ **

Once satisfied with how it was worded, he pressed send. He once again didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

 **Cas Novak: That’s good to know :-) and** **yes I suppose that’s true. Oh I’m not crazy about pie, but that’s interesting that you like to write. It’s very creative and enjoyable**

**_what! pie is awesome man, you’ve got to try some later. yeah I like it, it helps to get down thoughts and emotions y’know? like how art probably is for you_ **

**Cas Novak: I’ll be sure to try some. I definitely know what you mean, it certainly is sort of like art except you create art in the form of words and stories etc.**

Dean smiled, relieved that Cas understood and could relate. He was about to reply when another text message came in.

**Cas Novak: Apologies, I have to sleep since I have to get up early for class tomorrow.**

Dean looked at the time and realized it was almost ten o'clock. He sighed and texted Cas back, wishing they could’ve talked for longer.

**_that’s fine I should probably sleep too. I’ll see ya at the store tomorrow?_ **

**Cas Novak: Yes, I’ll be there as usual. Good night Dean**

**_good. ‘night Cas :)_ **

He plugged up his phone then ate a quick microwavable dinner. After doing his usual nightly routine, he shut off the lights then got under the covers and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

Dean slept peacefully that night, thinking about bright, blue eyes.

* * *

 

The next day, Dean made sure he got to work on time. He walked inside and distracted himself until Cas arrived by helping out customers, standing behind the cash register when someone couldn’t cover for him and feeding the animals.

About two hours into his shift, the door was opened and Dean quickly looked up to see Cas walking inside. Today, he was wearing snug jeans and a baggy t-shirt.

Though before Dean walked over, he noticed Cas’s expression. It was sad and distant; the smile wasn’t there. Just like yesterday. His eyes darted around almost nervously. When he glanced at where the cats were, Dean saw Cas’s expression brighten a bit. Just barely.

“Hey Cas.” Dean called out as he walked over. Cas glanced up and greeted him with a wave. No smile.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Are you okay?” Dean asked carefully, his eyes flitting over Cas’s face.

Cas didn’t meet Dean’s eyes. “I’m okay, the cats will make it better.”

Dean waited for Cas to explain on that, but he didn’t. After slightly smiling at Dean, Cas walked over to the cats and got one out to hold. His whole demeanor immediately changed.

Dean sighed. He wished he was the one that made Cas smile like that. But, he was just glad there was something that made Cas so happy. Even if it wasn’t him. He couldn’t believe it; he was getting jealous over a few cats.

Although, he didn’t even know why he felt slightly jealous. It’s not like he had a crush on the dude. He didn’t think he did. Dean was never good at those things, at knowing what he felt towards someone.

With one last glance at Cas, Dean went back to work and spent the shift behind the counter and occasionally staring at where Cas was. Not once did he move from the bundle of cats, he just sat there smiling down at each feline and stroking their fur.

The hours flew by quickly and soon it was time to go. Cas stayed until the end as usual, he put the cat that he was holding back into the cage. Dean glanced up and smiled when Cas walked up to him.

“I’m gonna go now, I just wanted to say bye.” Cas shuffled his feet, something that Dean noticed he did when he was nervous. A quirk that he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind anything that Cas did.

“Alright, hope you had fun with the cats. I’ll see ya’ later.”

Cas chuckled. “Yes it was pleasurable as always. Bye.”

Dean waved at him then watched him go. The sun was out so there was no need to ask if he wanted a ride back. Although it was a bit cool out, it wasn’t cold enough to freeze to death by walking a short distance.

He finished cleaning and closing up then told Bobby he was leaving.

Dean texted Cas and they talked a bit at night, but it wasn’t enough. He craved Cas’s company.

* * *

 

Dean started looking forward to work. The same thing happened over the next few days. Cas would come into the store during the daytime and hang out with the cats. Sometimes he’d stay for Dean’s whole shift, sometimes he’d stay for an hour, or sometimes he’d come in multiple times in the day.

Either way, Dean was happy to see him. He talked to Cas for a bit while he was there and when he found the time. He found a little bit more about Cas, and grew more comfortable and happy in his presence.

But, they didn’t talk for too long because Dean had to work, and he sensed that Cas’s time with the cats were important to him. He’d come in looking sad then leave looking happy and less down. Dean didn’t want to take that time away from Cas.

Plus, Dean was fine with watching Cas from afar and sinking in his appearance and smiles. Sometimes they’d catch each other’s eyes from across the room and softly smile at each other. Dean lived for those moments.

He was content with watching Cas in his happiest moments, petting the cats without a care in the world. It was something that put Dean at ease, being around Cas or watching him. It was almost as calming as pie or writing.

They’d sometimes hang out during the day or Dean would occasionally give Cas rides to places. It was usually from the pet store back to the dorms.

Dean would text Cas at night and they’d chat about anything. Then other times, they’d call and just talk. On one night, Dean had told Cas about what Ms. Moseley had told him. Cas agreed with her, even though he had never read any of Dean’s works, and had encouraged him.

“You should enter Dean; it sounds like she has a lot of faith in you.”

Dean had sighed. “Yeah but… There are a lot of talented people entering and well I guess I just don’t think I stand a chance against them. My writing isn’t bad, but it’s not good enough.”

He felt stupid for sounding so insecure, but Cas didn’t seem to mind.

“Dean. You _are_ one of those talented people. If you don’t at least try and enter, you’re going to regret it. Who knows, you might actually win. If your teacher thought that yours was the best out of all her students, then you must be a pretty excellent writer.”

“You really know how to sound convincin’ Cas.” Dean chuckled and considered his words.

“Yeah well it’s the right thing to do. You have potential Dean, you should take the opportunities and not let them pass by. Don’t let your insecurities win you over. Although, I guess it’s hypocritical of me to give you that advice that I don’t take heh.”

Cas sounded sincere and truthful, he spoke passionately.

It was then Dean understood that Cas knew what he was feeling, that Cas had the same doubts and worries about himself that Dean had. Cas was giving him advice, the advice that Cas probably wouldn’t take himself.

Dean’s heart broke for him. He wanted to take Cas in his arms and protect him from all the bad thoughts. He wanted to make Cas smile and feel better. Dean wanted to comfort Cas, to hug him tight and murmur things in his ear to make him believe in himself.

The same way Cas had started to make Dean believe in himself.

“Thanks Cas.”

Dean had started writing his short story the next day, determined to finish and enter it.

Cas started coming into the pet store with a slight smile, looking a little less sad as usual. It was still there, the sadness. But, it wasn’t as deep as before. His face wasn’t as hollow as usual. He’d come in to pet the cats but looked okay even before he got to the feline’s.

Dean noticed the change and even though he didn’t comment on it, it made him happy. He didn’t know why Cas would always look so sad, but he was glad that he was getting better. That’s all that mattered.

It was over a month into their friendship when confessions and realizations happened. They spent almost every day together, mostly in the pet store and in Dean’s Impala when he gave Cas rides. Or they’d listen to each other’s voices as they talked on the phone at night. Just the two of them, chatting in the dark until late at night.

Cas had stopped going to bed at around ten o’ clock.

They had gotten closer over the month. Dean was content, they knew almost everything about each other. But, some things were kept hidden. They were both insecure; vulnerable. Dean knew there was stuff Cas didn’t tell him about himself, then Dean had his self-loathing thoughts and doubts about himself that he rarely mentioned.

Dean figured it was fair. They both had their fair share of secrets. It was a month into Cas coming into the pet store, and Dean still didn’t know why Cas found so much comfort in the presence of cats.

He asked Garth if he knew anything, but Cas and Garth weren’t as close of friends. Apparently they only said a few words to each other when Cas came.

To Garth, Cas was just a regular yet mysterious customer who came in everyday to pet the cats. To Dean, Cas was everything he ever wanted. He was one of his best friends, someone whom Dean had grown fond of. Someone who Dean stole glances at when he thought Cas wasn’t looking.

To Dean, Cas wasn’t just a customer. He was an adorable, interesting and intriguing guy who Dean had fallen in love with in the short time they’ve known each other.

Dean remembered the moment he had realized that he had fallen. They were in Cas’s dorm room. Cas was drawing a cat in a sketchbook and rambling on about how cute and amazing they are. How they’re so soft and enjoyable to be around.

Dean had been sitting on the bed across from him, just watching how Cas’s eyes lit up as he spoke about cats or how his lean yet muscular hand delicately flew over the paper as he drew and shaded. He remembered how he was just staring, thinking about how adorable Cas was. He was thinking about how he wished Cas could be with him every day so that Dean could watch him, be with him. To simply appreciate his beauty.

He had stopped himself in mid-thought when he was thinking all these intimate and affectionate things towards Cas. Dean had stopped, blinked, then realized. It hit him, hard and fast. He was in love with Cas.

From then on, the pounding of his heart and the need to be close to Cas only got stronger. Cas was his everything, he wanted to spend his life with Cas.

It was clear to him now.

Dean wanted Cas, he wanted all of him. He wanted to know all his thoughts and opinions, he wanted to hold Cas close to him at night as they snuggled together in bed. He wanted to kiss Cas’s lips and become addicted to his taste. He wanted to make Cas smile every day and comfort him in his times of distress.

To distract himself from his constant thoughts of Cas, he wrote when he wasn’t working, in class or with Cas. He put his heart and soul into it, making sure to make it one of his best pieces. He wanted to make Cas proud and happy, he wanted to please Ms. Moseley. He wanted to tell his dad that he got published and see his eyes be filled with joy and pride.

One day, he called Sam and he had told him about Cas.

“Dude I told you that you’d find someone!”

“Yeah yeah you told me so. Do you think I should tell him?” He didn’t want to sound like an anxious schoolgirl with a crush, but he was at a loss of what to do.

“Tell him, you’ll regret it if you don’t.”

Sam then lectured him on all the reasons he should. He realized that a lot of people had told him that he’d “regret it” if he didn’t do something. That he should have more faith in himself and stop doubting so much.

Dean figured he should listen, but he was a coward. A coward who couldn’t say three simple words; “I love you.”

But then again, they weren’t as simple as people make it out to be. It was the hardest three words that Dean knew.

He asked Sam about Jess, and soon discovered that his little brother had more confidence than him. He had asked Jess out, and she had said yes.

But he was proud.

It was now a weekend, Saturday to be exact, and Dean missed Cas. Though that wasn’t anything new. He always misses Cas, even when he’s with Cas. He thinks about how bad it’ll be when Cas has to go again, and how terribly he’d miss Cas.

The pet store was opened today, but Dean didn’t have a shift. He contemplated on texting Cas to ask if he wanted to hang out, but he was scared that Cas would be at the pet store and would say no.

Dean soon realized that he was in fact envious of cats. More specifically, the cats at the pet store.

But, Dean didn’t have to worry anymore since his phone buzzed a little after four o'clock.

**Cas Novak: Hello Dean, would you like to hang out soon? Sorry that I hadn’t contacted you earlier, I was busy trying to finish painting something.**

Dean then felt stupid for thinking that Cas had been at the pet store all day with the cats instead of him. He smiled and instantly replied, wanting to spend time with Cas badly.

**_hey Cas :) yeah I’d love to, I’ll pick you up in thirty minutes or so? also what were you painting? must be a pretty big project of yours_ **

**Cas Novak: Yes, that’s fine. I’ll be ready. I was painting something that makes me happy**

**_awesome, I’d love to see it_ **

**Cas Novak: You will :-)**

Thirty minutes flew by and soon Dean was on the elevator and going down the parking lot. He hopped into the car and made it to Cas’s dorm building in less than ten minutes.

Cas was already waiting outside when Dean pulled up. He was sitting on the steps to the building with his chin cupped in his palm. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. A rectangular object sat beside him wrapped in a blanket.

The wind swept through his hair that was just dying to have someone run their hands through it. Dean itched to be the one to do it.

Dean smiled at the thought and honked the horn, signaling to Cas that he was here. Cas glanced up and smiled when he saw Dean, then quickly walked over to get into the car.

He didn’t ask about the object that Cas carried with him inside of the car. Cas didn’t mention it either.

“Is it okay if we just go back to my place? I didn’t have anything planned.” Dean asked sheepishly while glancing at Cas.

“That’s fine, anything is good.”

Dean put the car in drive and sped off back towards his apartment building. They got there and took the elevator up to Dean’s floor.

Dean took his key out and unlocked the door once they got in front of it. “It’s nothing much but it’s something. I hope to move out though after college.”

Dean threw his coat onto the small kitchen counter as he walked inside with Cas behind him. The door shut in the distance.

“It’s nice. Where do you plan to move?”

“Thanks. I dunno, out of town maybe. If I have the money, then I guess I’d get a house. But if not, then maybe a bigger apartment.” A big enough house for the two of us. The words that Dean wanted to say went unsaid.

“Cool, I’m sure you’ll be able to do it. You’ve been working a lot lately.” Cas praised him, staring at him with such an intense and passionate look. Dean glanced away, staring at the wall.

“Yeah maybe. What about you?”

The answer was immediate. “Probably a big apartment, one with an art studio and stuff.”

It seemed like Cas had all this planned, Dean wondered if he was in the picture too. When Dean was at work or spacing out during a lecture in class, he’d think about living in a big house with Cas. A house with a room to hang Cas’s painting and for Cas to draw and make art.

An office for Dean to write in peace and brainstorm.

They’d have a big backyard and carpet floors. Cas would have some cats and Dean would have a dog. In their room, they’d have a king-sized bed and Dean would spoon Cas every night. They’d intertwine their legs and Dean would nuzzle his face into the nape of Cas’s neck.

It would be perfect. But sadly, perfection and happy endings didn’t exist. At least not for Dean.

They talked a bit more about what the future could be then sat and slouched down onto the small couch that Dean had in front of the television. He switched it on and they watched movies for a while with a bowl of popcorn in front of them on the coffee table.

When Dean would stretch and reach over to grab a handful of food, his fingers or arms would brush Cas’s. He’d feel a shot of electricity course through him, his stomach would erupt into fireworks. Dean appreciated and savored every accidental moment that their skin touched.

After movies, they ate some sandwiches then moved to Dean’s room. Cas sat on Dean’s bed and drew on his sketchbook while Dean was at his desk. The deadline to turn in his piece of writing was next week so he wanted to finish it as quickly as possible.

It was silent for about forty minutes. Neither talked as the sound of typing and Cas’s pencil scratching on the paper filled the air. Dean was typing and thinking at the same time, erasing then retyping. He almost didn’t hear the rapid breaths or choked sobs being held back behind him.

Dean stopped and frowned. He turned around in his chair to see that Cas had abandoned his open sketchbook and was now curled up like a ball on his bed. His hands were over his knees which were pulled up to his chin. Cas’s head was down, his eyes squeezed shut as his body trembled.

“Cas! Hey what’s wrong?”

Dean shot out of his chair and ran up to Cas, he put a hand on his back and rubbed up and down.

“Talk to me what’s happening?” Cas was shaking, his breaths were rapid and short. There were tears streaming down his face, it sounded as though he couldn’t breathe at all.

“I-I can’t b-breathe.” Cas choked out, his whole body trembled.

He spoke again before Dean could react.

“D-Dean ‘m havin’ a-“ more tremors and wrecked sobs “- anxiety a-attack.”

Dean widened his eyes. Everything now made sense. Without thinking too much he immediately got down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Cas’s shaking body. He rested his head on top of Cas’s and rubbed his arms soothingly.

“It’s okay Cas I’m here. Just breathe alright? In and out.”

Cas tried to, he sobbed and slightly screamed out, then tried to regain control of his breathing. Dean was with him through it. He held Cas tight and talked him through it softly.

“You’re not alone Cas, stay strong for me c’mon. I’ve got you.” He kissed the top of Cas’s head and continued to rub his chilly arms.

Minutes or maybe hours seemed to pass when Cas calmed down. His breathing seemed almost even again, the sobs were gone. His body still slightly shook as a tremor passed through. Dean stayed silent and continued to murmur things to him.

Dean wasn’t going to leave him. Not now or ever. He soothingly rubbed his skin, anywhere that he could reach. His arms stayed secure around his body. Never letting go.

“I’m sorry.” He finally heard, Cas’s voice sounded small and sore.

“Why’re sorry?”

“You had to see that. I’m sorry Dean I’m so sorry. That’s never happened in front of anybody before.” Cas continued to mumble apologetically.

“Hey listen to me. Don’t be sorry, I hate that you have to go through that Cas. But don’t be sorry for something that you can’t control. I don’t think of you any differently because of that okay? You’re still Cas to me.”

Cas relaxed in his arms. “Okay… Thank you Dean. For helping me through it.”

Dean smiled and rested his chin on top of Cas’s head. “No problem, I don’t like to see you in pain or distressed.”

Cas didn’t say anything else. Dean let him collect himself for a few minutes before speaking again.

“How long… Has this been happening?” He asked cautiously, not sure if Cas wanted to talk about it.

Cas sighed then pulled back a bit in Dean’s arms so that he could look at him. Dean kept him in his embrace, not wanting to let go yet.

“Since I was an early teen. I’ve had anxiety for a long time but I started getting panic and anxiety attacks when I was around seventeen or so. It kind of developed into social anxiety too. I won’t go too much into it but I basically get really anxious and panicked in social situations. I worry a lot and feel nauseous and timid and stuff.”

Dean remembered when he first met Cas, he had looked scared and nervous. Dean had just thought he was shy. But he was so wrong, it was worse than being shy.

“Does your anxiety… Does it have something to do with the cats?” Dean was starting to piece it together now. It made sense. How hadn’t he noticed before?

“Yeah. It does. Cats were always my passion. I loved them. Painting is calming for me, but cats… They put me at ease and make my anxiety go away for a while. I feel truly happy around them. They’re the things that help me through my discomfort and anxieties. That’s why I’m always at the pet store, that’s why I always pet and hold them.”

The puzzle was complete.

“Oh, that makes sense. I noticed that when you arrive at the pet store, you always looked so nervous and sad. But when you were with the cats, you looked happy and smiled. ‘M glad that they make you happy Cas.”

He felt Cas nod. “Right. The pet store, with the cats, was the one place I felt happy and free from my worries and troubles.”

“I better write a thank you card to the cats.” He joked, then felt guilty since this probably wasn’t the time for a joke. But Cas chuckled anyways.

“Yes, but… They’re not the only ones that make me happy. At least not anymore. Cats still put me at ease, but I’ve found a new muse, a new thing to make me happy and calm. A new passion.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s that? Must be pretty special to win a place in your heart, above the cat’s place.”

From the angle that he was sitting, he could see Cas smile. “Yeah, in fact you can see what it is.”

Cas untangled himself from Dean’s arms, Dean immediately felt cold and incomplete. He liked the feeling of Cas in his arms, they fit together so well. He watched as Cas scurried outside of the room, then came back a minute later with the rectangular object.

“I painted it.” Cas said, walking over to Dean. This time, his steps were slow and almost… Scared? Cautious?

“Is that what you were working on today?”

Cas nodded; he now seemed shy again. “Yes, I’ve been working on it for about a week.”

Dean nodded. “Well let’s see it.”

Cas slowly took the blanket off and unwrapped the large canvas. He set it down in front of Dean on the bed. The moment he took a look at it, his heart stopped, his breathing faltered. He widened his eyes and looked up at Cas with hope and affection.

It seemed too good to be true. It was beautiful, it was the most realistic and wonderful portrait he’s ever laid his eyes on. The pure meaning behind it left him breathless and flattered. Did this mean what he thinks it means?

“Cas…” He was at a loss for words. Cas shuffled his feet and fiddled his hands.

“It was stupid and cheesy I know… I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me and how much you’ve helped me. The cats made me happy but you make me happier, you make me feel good and I feel free and at ease around you and I-I just wanted to thank you. It’s fine if you don’t want it I just thought- “

Cas didn’t get to finish his sentence or ramble, because Dean had leapt up from the bed and crushed his lips to Cas. He brought his hands up to Cas’s face. One hand gripped the back of Cas’s neck and the other held his cheek tenderly.

Dean pressed himself against Cas, he kissed Cas sweetly and passionately. His lips, his taste, it was better than he had imagined. He was addicted and he’s only had a taste. Their lips moved together rhythmically and deeply. It wasn’t rushed nor was it rough and fast.

It was _perfect._ Dean was home, at last. He bit and nipped Cas’s lips, he licked and panted. He couldn’t get enough. His hand on his neck moved down to his waist to encircle and grip it. Cas’s hands entangled in the brown strands of his hair.

They both moaned, it was everything Dean wanted. He put everything into the kiss. How he felt towards Cas, how much he loves him. He tilted his head, their lips continued to smack and move together in a passionate dance.

He tasted like _Cas._ He didn’t have a specific taste, it was just all Cas and Dean never wanted to stop tasting him.

They were both breathless but they didn’t stop. Their tongues explored every inch of each other’s mouth, hands gripped and discovered.

Neither wanted it to end.

Minutes later, but what felt like hours, they pulled apart. Dean loved how red Cas’s lips were, how _happy_ he looked. He stared into Cas’s deep blue eyes with such affection and love as he ran his hand down Cas’s cheek slowly.

Cas stared back with the same amount of emotion.

Dean leaned in one more time. He kissed him lightly, their mouths closed. Their lips moved… Slowly. It was a loving thrill. Dean kept his hand on Cas’s cheek the whole time.

When they pulled back, Dean smiled at Cas and leaned in once more to bury his face in Cas’s neck. “That was… Amazing Cas.”

He hoped Cas understood him, luckily he did.

“Yes, I’m glad I gave you the painting.”

Dean smiled as he thought of it. It was a stunning painting of himself. Cas had captured his tousled short, cropped brown hair. He painted the freckles that were dotted along his nose, he added in his apple-green eyes and the sparkle that dances around his eyes when he’s happy or laughing.

Cas painted it perfectly, his skin tone, his broad shoulders and jaw line. He drew him laughing. His lips curled up to show his teeth, his whole face glowed on the portrait. The background, had been splashed with vibrant red and blue colors along with some purple.

It was… incredible. Extraordinary. Marvelous. Dean would cherish it forever, just like he would cherish Cas.

Suddenly hit with an enormous amount of confidence, he decided to just say it.

Dean pulled back from Cas’s neck and looked at him in the eyes. He pecked all over Cas’s cheek, forehead, nose and lips. Finally, he uttered the three words that have been haunting his mind for days.

“I love you Cas. So much.”

He held his breath and waited.

Cas’s eyes lit up. His mouth, curled into one of the biggest smiles that Dean has ever seen on him. Cas hugged him, flinging his arms around his neck and taking the breath out of him. Dean wrapped his own arms around Cas’s back and shoulders, holding him so close. They stayed like that for a minute or two, merely swaying in each other’s arms.

“I love you too Dean.” Cas said once he pulled back.

Dean, at that moment, was the happiest he’s ever been. He scooped Cas in his arms and kissed him. Deeply. Passionately. Almost desperately. He was scared that Cas would disappear, or that he’d laugh at Dean and tell him that it was all a joke.

He felt Cas wrap his legs around his waist as he walked him over to the bed, their lips still connected. Dean groped his ass and fell onto the bed with Cas underneath him. He kissed Cas deeply, so hard that Cas’s head and body was pushed into the mattress.

Dean put his weight against him, desperate to feel closeness. They lay like that kissed for a few minutes, smacking their lips together hotly and gripping each other’s hair. Dean pulled away and leaned up, not taking his eyes away from Cas.

He held the back of his shirt and pulled it off his head to reveal his toned and muscular chest. He felt Cas’s eyes roam down his exposed skin as he leaned away for a moment to carefully set Cas’s sketchbook, pencil and the canvas on the ground.

He then leaned back down and kissed Cas again, loving the feel of his fingertips gliding over the muscles on his back.

Without words, they slowly undressed until they were down to their boxers. Dean kissed Cas’s face then neck. He sucked and kissed across his throat, feeling pleased with the pleasurable and beautiful noises that Cas was making.

He kissed down Cas’s chest, worshipping his amazing body. His hands gripped his hips and rubbed the skin as he licked Cas’s delicious skin. He kissed his way back up to his lips and lovingly pecked them.

Quickly and without taking his lips off of Cas, he pulled both his own and his lover’s boxers down, letting their hard and leaking lengths free. He was too absorbed in Cas’s lips to observe what Cas looked like underneath his boxers.

He gripped both their cocks in his hands then thrusted. His moans and grunts mingled with Cas’s as his slick cock rubbed against Cas’s. He thrusted and moved lovingly, kissing Cas’s lips and cheek.

“Dean.” Cas whimpered and shut his eyes, his hands rubbing Dean’s biceps, chest back. Anywhere that he could reach.

“Cas.” Dean murmured as his hips moved a little quicker, he felt himself climbing higher towards his release. The feel of his length moving against Cas’s was so erotic, so intimate, Dean felt so turned on. It was glorious, it was the best feeling he’s ever had.

They chanted each other’s names and kissed each other’s lips. As they got closer, they panted above each other’s lips and groaned in sync.

“Oh fuck Cas.”

Dean’s body shook as he came all over his hand and Cas, he moaned and buried his head in Cas’s neck.  Cas followed soon after, moaning Dean’s name and thrusting up into Dean’s hand.

“Oh Dean… Love you ugnnh”

Cas moaned so beautifully, so amazingly. Dean wanted to play the sounds on replay and never stop listening.

He felt Cas’s release along his chest and hand but he didn’t mind. They were both so lost in each other. Dean found Cas’s lips and kissed him sweetly and languidly. They both savored the taste of each other.

Wordlessly, Dean soon got up to get a tissue and wipe them both down. He tossed it into a bin then laid down beside Cas. He kissed his neck and wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you.” He breathed into Cas’s ear as he tangled his legs with Cas. He felt Cas’s arms wrap around his own so that they were spooning and embracing. Dean was content.

“Love you Dean.” Cas mumbled. Dean pressed his naked flesh against Cas and fell into a peaceful and happy slumber. He was finally in bed and snuggled up beside the love of his life.

* * *

 

Soon the weekend was over and Dean was back at work and class. Though he was in a good mood, the weekend was spent with Cas and it was absolutely amazing. They touched each other whenever they could, Dean held Cas’s hand almost all the time and there wasn’t a second where they weren’t with each other.

Except to go to the bathroom.

It was Wednesday when Dean had finally finished his short story. It was about a man who goes through a war, falls in love and realizes a lot of things. Almost similar to his own story, but a bit different.

Dean turned it into Ms. Moseley who seemed ecstatic that Dean had decided to enter.

“I’ll enter it in, I have a lot of confidence in you Dean.”

Dean had smiled and thanked her.

After his classes, he drove to the pet store. He walked inside and saw Cas already there, sitting in the corner with his cats. Dean smiled.

“Still with the cats?” Dean raised his eyebrow but couldn’t help but grin goofily. His boyfriend looked too adorable.

“Yes, even though you make me really happy I still love cats.” Dean rolled his eyes and pretended to look offended.

“Even more than you love me?” He pouted. Cas stood up, cat still in hand, and pecked Dean’s lips.

“Don’t be silly. Nothing could ever compare to the love I have for you.”

Dean’s heart warmed at that. “I know I‘m just messin’ with ya’. I love too cat boy.” He leaned forward to lock his lips with Cas’s again for a moment.

Though he had to quickly pull back since he remembered he was in a public area with people all around him. “I have to get to work now but we’ll hang out later.”

“Okay, you know where to find me.” Dean rolled his eyes and pecked his nose then walked towards the counter. All throughout work, he was distracted as he watched Cas interact with the cats. His heart continuously swelled with a large amount of love.

The hours passed by and soon it was closing time. Dean hurriedly cleaned things up then found Cas waiting for him at the door. Dean reached out for Cas’s hand and intertwined his fingers with his own. “You ready?”

Cas didn’t answer, just pulled him through the door. Dean laughed.

They went out for a quick lunch. Not many words were exchanged, they most just stared at each other lovingly while intertwining their fingers under the table. They ate their food in peace and went back to Dean’s place.

The rest of the night was spent snuggling, talking and kissing. Dean liked to wrap his arms around Cas. Whether it was coming up behind him and hugging him from behind, or if it was on the bed and Cas leaned against his chest. Or if it was a chest to chest embrace, their arms wrapped around each other tightly.

Once again, they fell asleep in the same bed, breathless from kissing and warm all over with their arms around each other.

* * *

 

The day soon came when the winners for the contest was announced. First place was what Dean needed. It was what would get him published, noticed, praised.

Cas stood beside him, gripping his hand and murmuring words of positivity.

“You’re gonna win Dean I know it. You’re so talented. They’d be stupid to not pick you.”

Dean felt better with his words. Though that didn’t stop the next few days to be filled with stress and waiting. Dean would snap at Cas from being so impatient, then would instantly regret it and cover him with kisses and apologetic words.

The winners were announced, Dean read the page anxiously.

He had been doubtful for nothing, Dean ended up winning after all.

“I won.” He mumbled. Then widened his eyes in realization. “Cas I fuckin’ won!”

He got and hugged Cas tight hard, almost squeezing the breath out of him. Cas laughed and hugged back, rubbing his back. “I knew you would.”

Dean kissed Cas, he gripped the back of his neck and kissed him happily and passionately. They moved towards the couch and fell down onto it. Dean’s arms circled around Cas as he kissed him long and hard.

Cas didn’t mind his cramped neck when they were finished.

They ate a celebratory dinner at a diner, sitting close to each other in the same side of the booth. Dean had even gotten Cas to try some pie and to his delight Cas had thoroughly enjoyed the slice of apple pie. It was a nice night, they ate in peace then went back to Dean's place to cuddle and continued celebrating on Dean winning.  

In class, Ms. Moseley congratulated Dean, he felt good. He actually succeeded at something.

Dean felt grateful, so thankful, for Cas. Cas had believed in him, had encouraged him. He was there for Dean, and Dean loved him for that. Without Cas, he couldn’t have done it.

They completed, helped and healed each other, simple as that.

At night, he had called Sam and told him the good news who would pass it on to dad.

“Dean I’m so proud of you! I knew you could accomplish it.”

“Thanks Sammy, means a lot.”

They talked for a bit and by the time he curled up in bed beside Cas, he felt joyful and lucky. For the first time in a long time, he was hopeful for his future. He was happy and home.

* * *

 

Dean no longer hated his job at the pet store. It had brought him to Cas and had given Cas happiness. They both gained things from it, they both ended up cherished the noisy store. He doesn’t regret working here, nor does he regret meeting and falling in love with Cas.

Each day, Cas would come in and instead of going straight to the cats, he’d run into his boyfriend’s waiting arms. Cas would hold some cats then stand by the counter and distract Dean from his work.

Dean didn’t mind though. He found himself stealing glances in Cas’s direction or holding his hand when the time came.

Dean no longer had self-loathing and negative thoughts all the time because Cas had fixed him. Cas didn’t come into the pet store anymore to only visit the cats because Dean had healed him, Cas had found a new happiness.

After work, Dean walked over to Cas and kissed him, pressing his body against his and moaning happily. They tangled their tongues and enjoyed the taste of each other for a few moments before pulling back.

Dean smiled and reached for Cas’s hand and intertwined their fingers. It was like a reflex.

“So, after college how about we buy a cat?”

Cas grinned. “You know me so well. But I don’t need a cat to make me happy. I have you.”

Dean squeezed his hand and smiled. He didn’t need to say ‘I love you’. His eyes were filled with such a love-filled look.

“Good.”

“Who has the love-gaze now!” He heard Garth yell. Dean laughed and flipped him the finger. What a moment killer. Cas grinned amusingly and didn’t lose the affection in his eyes.

They eventually walked out, hand in hand, towards the Impala. In the end, Dean had never felt more grateful for cats until now. Dean would forever be eternally grateful for cats and Cas’s past love for them because without cats, Dean probably wouldn’t have met Cas.

Or maybe they would’ve met, but under different circumstances where they didn’t get together.

So yeah, Dean didn’t regret getting fired or working at the pet store.

He had met Cas, his forever lover, and that made him happy and grateful.


End file.
